


Snow

by StarNovelli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNovelli/pseuds/StarNovelli
Summary: Kaiba Seto hated the winter season. Amongst deadlines, piles of paperwork and ridiculous traffic that was going to make him late, what was there to like?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake it is necessary to stand out in the cold. - Aristotle

The winter season was in full swing in Domino City. She had opened her arms in the night, took everything in her cold embrace and blanketed the entire city with several inches of frozen ice and glistening snow. 

So, when the large mansions doors had been flung open and its owner was greeted by none other than the endless abundance of white, his already foul mood worsened. 

Kaiba Seto hated the snow. 

No, lets re-phrase that Kaiba Seto despised the snow and anything the winter season had to bring. Winter meant it was cold. Winter meant his employees would be phoning in with fevers. Winter meant Christmas. 

Christmas meant paperwork, stupidity.... headaches and more paperwork that would continue to pile up at his company. Christmas was quiet obviously the businesses busiest time of year and the stress from deadlines and incompetent staff seemed to rear their ugly heads every damn time when this season reached its peak. 

Jamming the keys more forcefully than necessary into the ignition of his car, Seto whacked the heating up full, pulled his winter coat around himself that little bit tighter and waited for the ice to disperse off his front windscreen before he headed on his way. 

Traffic was horrendous as he had expected and despite the fact that he was a hard headed male, Seto respected his car far too much to go more than a tortoise's pace, even if there had been no other cars on the road. Sure, he could replace it, he had both the means and the money to do so but this was the latest model and it would be inconvenient to have to wait for the replacement. And regardless of past actions he in fact, did not, have a death wish. 

Everything had suddenly come to a standstill not far from KaibaCorp, some idiot on the road had probably thought they were above the weather and ultimately paid the price for it. Glancing at his watch Seto silently cursed to himself, he was going to be late. Tardiness was another one on his list of dislikes. 

Turning to look out his passenger side window as his fingers thrummed on the steering wheel to gain some semblance of where he was. Seto noticed he was by the park and it was occupied by one single person clearly enjoying the weather. What adult in their right mind would freely want to be out in these conditions? Seto frowned, the complete idiot whoever it was, was going to catch a death out there. 

An arm came up and pulled down the dark green, fur trimmed hood to reveal short unkempt blonde hair and Seto couldn’t do anything to hide the cringe. He’d know that goddamn mop of blonde hair anywhere. 

Jōnouchi flung armfuls of snow in the air and pranced around with about as much grace as a bull in a china shop. Seto scoffed at the childish antics and was about to turn away from the idiot when Jōnouchi twirled in place, fell backwards and didn’t get back up. 

Fingers gripped the wheel in an almost death like grip, his back on reflex straightened up as Seto tried to make Jōnouchi out amongst the field of snow yet it proved futile. Get up, get up, get up you stupid bonkotsu... you’re going to freeze. Still, no green coat, no blonde hair, absolutely nothing but the vast sea of white. 

The shrill sound of cars honking snapped him completely out of the daze he was in looking for the deadbeat. Traffic was once again moving and if Seto was ever asked, he would say the fact that he pulled out of said traffic and parked was because if Yūgi or the others caught wind that Seto had just left the moron there to suffer, he would never hear the end of it. 

Seto swore when the sub-freezing temperatures hit him like a ton of bricks as he pushed open his door to step out then proceeded to slam it shut. He cursed some more as he stomped across the snow-covered field, hands digging deep into his pockets trying to find warmth and when he finally reached the idiot blonde, he swore once again. 

“Make-Inu!! What the fuck do you think you’re playing at!?” 

Jōnouchi yelled in surprise and honey-coloured eyes snapped open. “What the... KAIBA?! You scared the shit out of me. Jesus.” The blonde frowned as he sat up then groaned when he was standing. “Ah man... You ruined it.” 

Blue eyes glared at the rudeness of the uncouth man, Jōnouchi still didn’t know his place it seemed. He took a moment to cast a brief glance to his watch and the brunette scowled, he was late. Looking around trying to figure out what the nobody had meant, the last thing he wanted was to owe him anything before he would leave. Leave the idiot in the cold and return to the warmth of his car. 

“Ruined what exactly bonkotsu?” 

The blonde immediately bristled at the insult. “Will you fucking quit it with the insults you prick!” Jōnouchi grumbled some more before he pointed to the indentation in the snow. “My snow angel you asshole. You ruined it.” 

As the blonde continued to mutter curses under his breath about his ruined creation Seto had followed his finger and blinked at what was apparently supposed to be a snow angel unable to reply. Gone were any thoughts of being late, how damn cold it was, just... nothing. He blinked again. And because his skilled mind wouldn’t... couldn’t wrap itself around the stupidity of the argument they were having he blinked once more. 

Seto turned and looked down at the slightly shorter man, mouth opening and then closing as the insulting retort died on his tongue. Pale cheeks were dusted with a light hue of rosy pink from the cold, blonde hair that was usually wild was damp, weighed down from the wet and snow and stuck to certain parts of his face. Tiny drops of moisture had accumulated and clung to blonde lashes. Jōnouchi looked like... dare he say it, he would have to nurse his wounded dignity later, the epitome of winter. 

Kaiba Seto was captivated. 

The brunette could faintly make out that Jōnouchi was once again talking to him. “Hey Kaiba you in there? The staring me out is getting a little weird...” 

He had no idea what made him do it, a caught in the moment kind of thing perhaps? Yet the other man looked so... Seto’s bare hands left the warm cocoon of his pockets and came to rest on either side of Jōnouchi’s face, his thumbs ran along the blondes lash line and removed the small drops of water from his lashes. 

Jōnouchi’s fidgeting at the uncomfortable stare stopped at the action and honey brown eyes looked up at Seto in complete shock. “Kaiba, wha...?” 

The question was never finished as Seto gently leaned in and pressed his lips against Jōnouchi’s silencing his words. The brunette felt the blonde go rigid in his hands. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he grew impatient at the lack of response, where was the idiots usual fire? And swiped his tongue across a bottom lip. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Gloved hands wrapped around his neck and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck as Jōnouchi kissed back, Seto moaned into the kiss at the feeling. His hands that were holding the blondes face in place slid down and found rest on Jōnouchi's hips, wanting... needing to pull him closer. 

Jōnouchi smiled into the kiss. 

Winter was the blondes favourite season after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had written this with Isono driving Kaiba in the limo but in the end decided against it, im much happier with how this turned out.
> 
> I'm flipping with the idea of turning this into a series of one-shots/drabbles, to keep them all in one place or to just upload them all separately as my muse commands me.


End file.
